


Cuddles

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home too tired for their nightly activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Castiel is home alone, the television screen flickering in front of him. He’s sprawled out on the couch in his pyjamas, waiting for Dean to get home.

Twenty minutes later, Cas hears the tell tale click of the lock and then the door being opened. He smiles. 

“I’m home!” Dean yells. 

“In the living room!” Cas calls back, too lazy to move from his comfortable position. He hears Dean putting his stuff down and taking of his boots and jacket. Within a few moments Dean is standing at the end of the couch. 

“Well don’t you just look all comfy.” Dean says, grinning widely before he starts crawling up the couch towards Cas. 

“Well, this cou - unf.” All of the air rushes out of Cas’ lungs as Dean drops down onto his chest. Cas chuckles. “Long day?” he asks, running one hand through Dean’s hair and one between his shoulder blades. 

Dean sighs before humming against his chest. Cas smiles as he feels it vibrate through his own. 

“So…no sex tonight?” Cas asks with a smug look on his face. Dean huffs. 

“No. I’m too tired.” 

“Wow, what a time to be alive. I’d never thought I’d witness the day when Dean Winchester turns down sex.” he responds sarcastically. 

“Screw you.” Dean replies, jabbing Cas in the ribs. 

“Oh, I want you too.” Dean still hasn’t lifted his head from where his cheek is squished against Cas’ chest. 

“No.” Dean whines. “I just wanna cuddle.” Dean mumbles. Cas’ eyebrows raise. 

“Okay, now that, I really never thought I’d hear you say.” Cas can’t help but laugh when he’s jabbed in the ribs again. 

“Why did I marry you?” Dean says, his hands coming up to tangle in Castiel’s hair. 

“Love you too.” Cas says, before kissing Dean on the forehead. 

They fall asleep like this, limbs all tangled together. And when they wake up Dean gives Cas the best morning sex ever.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
